Daisy Garden
by NenaFury
Summary: JONAS. “You’re actually listening to him, when she can’t be bought?” “I know but still, what girl wouldn’t want a thousand of their favorite flowers?” Nacy!


**Daisy Garden**

Summary: "You're actually listening to him, when she can't be bought?" "I know but still, what girl wouldn't want a thousand of their favorite flowers?" Nacy!

Please Note: So this was inspired by this girl who got flowers today (Monday) at school. It's short and candy like one-shot. It's based slightly off of Gilmore Girls. And I didn't know what Nick's favorite soda was so bear with me. That's it. ENJOY! And REVIEW! (:

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

* * *

"Who gave you those?" Nick asked looking at the bouquet of roses Macy held in her hands. Macy set her bag on the lunch table then placed her brown bag lunch next to the flowers. Macy took her usual spot next to Stella and opened her lunch bag.

"Um, Antonio West." She replied softly after pulling out her peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"Oh my gosh, isn't he captain of the Varsity baseball team?!" Stella asked in a full on squeal.

"Yeah, he was asking me to the Baseball Awards Banquet on Friday." Macy said while pulling off the crusts of her sandwich

"Did you say yes?" Nick asked with visible annoyance. Macy didn't answer that time; instead Joe skipped up and revealed the decision.

"I hear you're going out with Antonio." Joe said then took the forgotten crusts and took his spot next to Stella.

"You said yes!? That's amazing! He's really cute." Stella squealed yet again. Macy nodded and appeared to not really care. Nick angrily finished his lunch then raced off saying he had to do stuff. During their free period Nick was sitting in an empty art room when Joe came in looking around. His older brother spotted him then went over and took the stool next to him.

"You're not seriously going to let him take her away like that, are you?" Joe asked.

"Macy's not my property. I can't forbid her from dating people just because I don't want to risk her saying no to me." Nick replied glumly.

"Nick, everyone knows you like her. The only reason that Antonio guy didn't know was because he's new. Unbeknownst to you, I did you a big solid a couple months ago. I wrote "Macy Misa belongs to Nick Lucas" in every boy's bathroom stall in the school. That's up until now no guy has asked Macy out." Joe said proudly.

"Wow. You graffitied just for me?" Nick asked with sarcastic pep.

"Yes, I did. And I know exactly how you can win Macy back, or at least embarrass Antonio." Nick sighed and thought for a moment. He'd been keeping his secret, about him being in love with Macy, for nearly six months and he knew with only 3 weeks left in the school year, if he didn't tell her now he'd never tell Macy.

"You are the king of over the top displays of affection." Nick acknowledged.

"Wow, you're really mad. Usually, you never agree with me." Joe shook his head then continued speaking.

"Okay let's keep this simple because we only have one day to get her back as tomorrow's Friday. What's Macy's favorite flower?"

"Daisies. Pink daisies." Nick replied quickly.

"Ok then, how many do you think would be good? A hundred?" Joe asked off hand. A thought passed Nick's brain and he realized just how many to get.

* * *

"Seriously? You really think this going to work?" Stella asked early the next morning. Nick had told Joe not to tell anyone but Stella had gotten the truth out of him somehow. And if the hickey on Joe's neck was any indicator then Nick knew exactly how.

"Yes, Stella I think it will." Kevin replied confidently after placing the vase down in the atrium. Stella smiled at the eldest brother's confidence but she was more worried about Nick. He'd barely spoken since they all met at school. Stella couldn't explain to Nick that Macy had liked him back and that she wouldn't cancel on Antonio because of a deal Macy had made with her mom. So Stella was resigned to trying to talk Nick out of his plan and hoping he'd try it on Saturday.

"You're actually listening to him, when she can't be bought?"

"I know but still, what girl wouldn't want a thousand of their favorite flowers?"Joe said matter of factually. Stella looked at Nick who seemed to be rethinking his whole plan but the opening bell shook the group. It was too late to even take anything out. Even one walking by was shocked to see the army of pink daisy filled crystal vases that were placed on every side of the hall which seemed to direct to the atrium where the vases where strategically placed in the shape of a heart.

Macy checked her phone upon entering school. Stella had texted her that morning telling her to be prepared. Macy bumped into the side of one of the vases and looked down in shock. There were dozens more placed in the hallway and she briefly wondered if this was what Stella was referring to. She followed the daisy road to the glass atrium doors and stopped. Stella, Joe, and Kevin were waiting on the other side and Macy knew that what with Nick sitting in the middle of the heart and the fact that the daisies were her color, that the daisies were for her. Macy hesitantly walked into the little glass box and stepped over a vases to take a spot next to Nick. Remembering her favorite Gilmore Girls moment made her start to tear up.

"A thousand daisies." Macy stated before letting a tear slip down.

"I don't really know what to say now. I'm a song writer. I'm not much of a romantic talker." Nick started.

"It's perfect. I'm sorry. I can't have this right now. But thank you." Macy picked up one vase and left without another word. Stella rushed in and took the vacant seat next to nick. Macy would be okay but at that moment she needed to be the big sister and console heartbroken Nick.

* * *

"I have no idea what I did wrong." Nick said into Stella's pillow. He'd been at the blondes house since Friday after school and now on Saturday he had to go back home. His mom and dad were in Australia looking after Mrs. Lucas' mom so they would be no help in Nick's first real heartbreak. Nick had supposedly been through heart break six times but this felt different. It felt horrible and Nick's whole body felt heavy. Kevin was still snoozing on the floor when Joe walked in from the hallway.

"Let's go Nicky." Joe said then winked at Stella. Nick got up without a fight and followed his older brothers to their home. Nick walked in first and slammed his foot into a case of Mountain Dew. He looked up to find a dozen cases of the green boxed beverage.

"Mountain Dew is tougher to unload." Macy remarked from her spot on the couch. She stood up and went closer to Nick who still looked confused.

"What?"

"Well the store doesn't stock a thousand cases of Mountain Dew so settle for eight boxes, please." Macy said. Nick kept staring at her so Macy stood on her tiptoes to kiss Nick on his still stunned mouth. As soon as Nick felt her lips he wound his forearms around her waist and she tied her hands behind his neck.

"What happened between today and yesterday?" Nick asked after pulling back. Macy leaned back on her heels and shrugged.

"My mom wanted me to go on a date with somebody so it was pure coincidence that Antonio asked me. I couldn't go with you yesterday because I'd already promised my mom I'd go out with Antonio. It was fun but he's not for me. He's a romantic talker. I'm into song writers." Macy smiled. Nick leaned back down to kiss her again before pulling back to open a package of mountain dew. He handed each person in the room one can before Kevin asked a question that nobody had been thinking about until then.

"Who paid for all those daisies?"

**

* * *

****Wow, that was not very in-depth. I hope you liked it. Did it give you cavities from its fluffy cakey sweetness? **

**-Eileen.**


End file.
